Conrad Haas
| profession = Assassin | affiliation = James Nathanson Sentox nerve gas conspiracy (indirectly) | died = Day 5: 7:59am Shot by Jack Bauer | status = Deceased | actor = Jeff Kober | seasons = 5 | episode = "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" }} Conrad Haas was an experienced sniper turned mercenary assassin, hired by the Sentox conspirators to take out former President David Palmer during the first minutes of Day 5. Later in the hour, Haas also took out Michelle Dessler, grievously injured Tony Almeida and unsuccessfully targeted Chloe O'Brian -- in order to frame Jack Bauer for the murders and obscure the motive for Palmer's death. Haas was eventually discovered and stopped by Jack, and after confessing to killing Palmer, Jack killed the defenseless assassin. Before Day 5 Before Day 5, Haas was hired by a group of conspirators (including Christopher Henderson, James Nathanson, and Graem Bauer) to assassinate David Palmer. The motive was to keep Palmer from exposing the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy, but Haas did not know about any of this and received his instructions through what he called a "closed site" where names were never used. As a diversion, he was also asked to coordinate the murders of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and Chloe O'Brian. The goal was to frame Jack Bauer for the four murders, since they were the only ones who knew Jack was alive and hiding, which would distract the anti-terrorism and law enforcement apparatus from investigating the real reason Palmer was killed. Day 5 The morning of Day 5, Haas prepared to assassinate former President Palmer. When Palmer was in Los Angeles, writing his memoirs at the penthouse apartment of his brother Wayne, Haas located himself in an adjacent building. When Palmer was standing by a window, Haas shot him in the neck using a .308 (NATO 7.62x51mm) sniper rifle. Palmer immediately fell, and Wayne shouted for the Secret Service to get his brother medical attention, as Haas escaped. Within the hour, a bomb that Haas had wired beneath Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler's car was triggered by Michelle when she decided to return to CTU Los Angeles to help with the Palmer case. Michelle was killed in the explosion, and Tony was critically injured and brought to CTU medical. Despite some hours of unconsciousness, Almeida managed to survive. The last target was Chloe O'Brian. When Edgar Stiles contacted Chloe and told her about Michelle's death and Tony's condition, she realized they might be on to her as well. Haas, who was watching her from a van, ordered one of his men Kohler to chase her, but Chloe was able to lose him. Despite this, Haas and his men managed to follow her into an oil refinery. When Chloe met up with Jack Bauer and Derek Huxley at an oil refinery, Haas and his three men arrived at the gate. Chloe and Derek hid inside the refinery while Jack killed the three subordinates. Haas found Chloe and Derek, but as he approached them, he was shot in the leg by Jack. Chloe, startled by the noise, shot Haas three more times in the chest. As Haas lied injured and bleeding in the floor, Jack told him that he would get him to a hospital if he told him why he was following Chloe, and that he would bleed out if he didn't. Haas revealed that Palmer was the primary target, and the others were targeted to set up Jack for Palmer's assassination. He also told him that the intention was to keep Palmer from talking. Jack questioned him who was behind everything and what Palmer was killed to keep quiet about, but Haas told him he didn't know. After telling him everything, Haas pleaded Jack to take him to a hospital. However, to avenge Palmer, Jack simply shot Haas dead, with Chloe and Derek as witnesses. By the next hour, a field operative of James Nathanson reported to him from the refinery the death of Haas and his men. Since Haas was hired through a "closed site" only, and was hired solely to assassinate the four targets, he claimed to know nothing of his employers and expressed no knowledge of the nerve gas conspiracy. Background information and notes * Haas' name was not revealed at all during his episode; only his last name (by Nathanson's spotter) was spoken in the following episode. It wasn't until the TCG: Day 0 set of cards for the 24 Trading Card Game that his first name was revealed, but the card used the picture of another actor (see right - possibly one of the first actors to play him). * Jeff Kober was the third actor to play the role of Haas. In the audio commentary for the first episode, director Jon Cassar and writer Howard Gordon comment how they felt one of the first actors that played the role was too young. Eventually, Kober auditioned and landed the role, forcing Cassar to reshoot several scenes. However, some scenes of one of the first actors performing as Haas still remained in the final version of the episode. * Haas was the fourth and only successful assassin to target David Palmer. The first was the sniper Jonathan Matijevich (working under Ira Gaines) during Day 1; the second was Victor Drazen who attempted to kill Palmer with a bomb inside a cell phone also during Day 1; and the third was Mandy in the final hour of Day 2. See also * Day 5 antagonists * Single-episode characters Live appearances nl:Conrad Haas Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Sentox conspirators Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters